Admiración
by Deih
Summary: Peter siempre había admirado al Capitán América, su tío solía hablarle de él sin descanso. Millones de historias y enemigos derrotados, la ilusión creciendo en el pecho del pequeño. Quería conocerlo, ese era su sueño; sin embargo, jamás creyó que sería de esa...manera.


**Nota:** Sé que lo saben, nunca tengo idea de lo que escribo. No me hago cargo de cosas raras.(?) Ay.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Con sus manitos pegadas a la ventana del auto, observaba fascinado la ciudad de New York. Las luces se entremezclaban y le daban un aspecto único, perfecto para la imaginación de un niño de su edad. Incluso los edificios eran enormes, tanto que ni levantar su cabecita lo más que podía ayudaba en algo.

—¿Falta mucho? —insistió, sin voltear la mirada.

—Ten paciencia Peter, ¿qué te hemos dicho de eso? —habló su tío Ben, soltando una pequeña risa ante la emoción del pequeño.

—¡Veré al Capitán América! ¡Como en tus historias! —exclamó emocionado, sentándose de forma correcta para ver hacia el frente.

—Por supuesto que sí, deberás comportarte —comentó May con tranquilidad. Su mirada dejaba notar algo de nostalgia, puesto que aquello le traía recuerdos. Los padres de Peter solían trabajar para Stark Industries hasta que un atentado contra Howard los mató con él incluido. Fue cuando Tony era apenas un adolescente, que tuvo que tomar el mando de la empresa. Y claro, para nadie era un secreto lo que sucedió con Obadiah años después.

Peter asintió, volteando la mirada para seguir observando la ciudad; sin embargo, no contó con que sus ojos presenciaran cómo una enorme camioneta oscura se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad alarmante. El sonido de las ruedas alertó a las personas que circulaban por allí, y más de una terminó bajo las ruedas del auto. Fue tarde para cuando sus tíos lograron reaccionar, el golpe los mandó a volar hasta hacerlos rodar más de tres veces.

 **Dolor.**

Para cuando el castaño pudo abrir sus pequeños párpados, todo estaba de cabeza. Le costó procesar la información y comprender que estaba siendo sostenido por el cinturón firmemente ajustado. Delante suyo, sus tíos se encontraban inconscientes con una gran mancha rojiza en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Jadeó del susto.

—¡¿Tía?! ¡¿Tío?! —exclamó, y fue ahí cuando notó el humo a su alrededor, el cual le hizo toser por lo que parecieron minutos.

Sus manitos tocaron el cinturón de seguridad en un intento desesperado por arrancárselo, ¡Tenía que salvarlos! A pesar de que le dolía todo y de que sentía su cabecita zumbar del dolor, no podía dejar a sus seres queridos ahí. Aunque… ¿cómo si no tenía fuerza?

Observó a sus costados, los vidrios rotos y la camioneta hecha pedazos no muy lejos de su propio auto. Las lágrimas se deslizaron libres por sus lastimadas mejillas, sollozando del dolor y del miedo, la impotencia de no poder salvarlos. No podía ser como el Capitán América, no tenía su fuerza ni su valentía.

Pese a su edad, su inteligencia era mucho mayor. Ningún niño resolvería las cuestiones que él solía resolver para su tío. Por lo tanto, no era sorpresa que supiera cuál sería su destino. Estaba al tanto de la muerte, lo que ésta significaba; sin embargo, en su mente surcó el pensamiento de que si con ello podía ir con sus seres queridos, _estaba bien_.

Tal vez vería a sus padres, podría abrazarlos por primera vez. O a su gatito, aquel animal que le acompañó la mitad de su vida. Y, también, se iría con su tía May y su tío Ben. Entonces todo estaba bien, no importaba.

Sonrió con tristeza, cerró sus párpados y se abrazó así mismo, tosiendo varias veces. Dolía, a sus pequeños pulmones les costaba demasiado aceptar el aire. El humo que el incendio provocó le impedía la correcta respiración, incluso los automóviles parecían a punto de explotar.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Todo comenzaba a volverse oscuro, sin sentido; mas cuando creyó que por fin se desmayaría, unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron con firmeza. Los potentes ojos azules del hombre que le levantó al sacarlo del auto se clavaron en él con preocupación, y apenas llegó a distinguir una figura roja en el cielo, dando órdenes para apagar las llamas.

No tardó en hilar los sucesos y, a pesar de que no estaba del todo consciente, logró reconocer a Iron Man. Recordaba que siempre, sin falta, el Capitán América solía acompañar al genio. Lo cual significaba que el hombre que le sostenía, debía ser él.

 **Debía.**

—Capi…tán… —susurró con voz quebrada, llegando a notar la mirada de sorpresa de Steve antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Escuchaba voces, mas no llegaba a distinguir lo que decían. Estaba demasiado perdido y desorientado como para prestar atención a eso. Incluso abrir sus párpados le costó, soltando un pequeño gemido lastimero ante el esfuerzo. Gemido que llamó la atención de los presentes en la habitación, los cuales no tardaron en acercarse.

—Tranquilo —Bruce fue el primero en hablar, y es que su voz era realmente suave—, te encuentras a salvo —agregó, revisando con cuidado el pulso de Peter.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó débilmente, mover su cuerpito le dolía. Le bastó mirar un poco para notar sus brazos vendados, sintiendo algunas gasas en su rostro.

—Soy el Doctor Bruce Banner, un gusto —respondió al instante, estaban en un hospital; sin embargo, él era perfectamente capaz de ayudar al castaño. Los doctores solían ser algo bruscos con los niños, y no quería que sucediera eso—. Tú eres Peter, ¿verdad?

El nombrado asintió con lentitud, pasando su mirada por la habitación. Y todo hubiera marchado normal, de no ser porque sus ojos se toparon con los azules de la otra noche. Jamás los olvidaría, eran un profundo mar. Cálido y tranquilo, tan transparente que, estaba seguro, no sería capaz de mentir de forma exitosa.

Steve le sonrió al notar que le observaba, y no dudó en acercarse. Tomó asiento a un lado de la camilla mientras Banner terminaba de anotar el diagnóstico. Tony se mantenía serio por primera vez en días, apoyado contra la puerta de brazos cruzados. Estaba pensando, se notaba en su expresión.

—Hola —saludó el rubio.

—Ho-hola… —se encogió un poco en su lugar, sus mejillas no tardaron en colorearse de rojo.

—Bien, campeón. Unos días más y saldrás de aquí —habló Bruce, regalándole una sonrisa para, seguidamente, palmear el hombro de Stark y salir de allí. Debía entregar lo escrito a los demás especialistas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Mejor… eh… hola —agregó lo último, dirigiéndose a Tony. Sus tíos le habían dicho que era descortés no saludar a todas las personas, por lo que haría lo aprendido al pie de la letra.

El castaño mayor arqueó ambas cejas, dispuesto a responder cualquier tontería que lo sacara de allí. Porque, lo admitiera o no, el repentino saludo del pequeño lo había dejado helado; sin embargo, ante la severa mirada de Steve, prefirió no tentar a la suerte.

—Hola —murmuró, acercándose casi a regañadientes a la camilla. Se sentó en la misma, de todas maneras, Peter era pequeño y no le molestaría.

—Me llamo Steve, y él es Tony —presentó, tomando aire antes de proseguir—: ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Es un placer conocerles —mostró la primera sonrisa del día, por supuesto que le conocía. A pesar de haber estado semi-inconsciente, reconocía a la perfección la mirada del rubio—. Me llamo Peter Parker —se presentó, sabiendo que ellos estaban al tanto de aquello—. Y… sí…. —la felicidad que antes iluminó su mirada había desaparecido. Ya no tenía a sus tíos a su lado, ¿eso significaba que estaría solo?

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —Tony mordió su labio, no le gustaba que se viera así. Bien, perfecto. Primero Rogers insiste en salir de la fiesta para ir al lugar del accidente. Normal, ya que ambos estaban en el balcón cuando el fuerte choque se produjo. Segundo, viene enterándose que es el hijo del que, alguna vez, fue uno de sus mejores científicos. Bueno, no suyo, de su padre. Y, ahora, sentía un gran peso en su pecho por haberse negado a ir al principio.

Ese niño no estaría allí de no ser por Steve.

—L-lo siento… e-es que mis tíos… —hipó, sus pequeñas manos cubrieron sus párpados en un intento por retener las nuevas lágrimas.

Suficiente.

El Capitán se acercó al pequeño cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos una vez más. Y si Peter tuvo alguna duda, con ello se disipó. Sus brazos eran los mismos que los del héroe que le rescató, en esos momentos estaba conociendo al hombre debajo de la máscara del Capitán América.

Se aferró a la camisa de Steve, llorando cada vez de forma más descontrolada. Sabía lo que era la muerte, tenía conocimiento de ello; mas eso no significaba que no doliera, que no se sintiera solo, abandonado.

Tony cerró sus párpados, soltando un suspiro ahogado. Finalmente decidió salir de la habitación, Peter había dormido por más de una semana, y en ello tuvo suficiente tiempo para hablar con Steve. Solo faltaba su palabra, y con solo ver la escena tan…única que se formó allí, suponía que debía decir lo obvio: **sí.**

—Va a estar todo bien, Peter. Estoy aquí —palabras llenas de ternura brotaban de los labios del mayor, el cual acariciaba la espaldita del castaño con la intención de reconfortarlo.

El corazón de Parker estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, se encontraba con la persona que siempre admiró y, definitivamente, era mucho más de lo que su tío le describía. Un hombre con un corazón de oro y porte firme, Steve poseía una pureza única, pureza que hasta en sus ojos se veía.

—¿E-estaré solo? —preguntó luego de varios minutos, ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar. De nada servía que continuara hipando, puesto que el tiempo no volvería atrás.

—¿Crees que te dejaré solo? —devolvió, esta vez subiendo a sus desordenados cabellos. Peter cerró sus párpados y se relajó, soltando un tenue suspiro.

Negó. Él confiaba en el Capitán América, nunca le dejaría solo. Jamás.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Stark, ¿tienes fiebre o algo así? —Natasha fue la primera en hablar, su ceño fruncido en clara negación.

—No fue una pregunta, Romanoff —musitó el aludido, estando más concentrado en la información que JARVIS le mostraba.

—Bueno, no haría mal algo de alegría a esta Torre —Tony volteó a ver a Clint con una ceja arqueada—. No, no me refiero a las fiestas —rió.

—Me parecía —comentó Stark, anotando algunos datos y susurrando órdenes a la IA.

—¿El pequeño es un guerrero? —habló Thor, curioso.

—… —el castaño se quedó en silencio, formando una mueca que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes— Lo es para Steve.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó Bruce, verificando el pulso de Peter.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó feliz— El señor Clint me regaló esto —comentó emocionado, mostrándole una pequeña almohada del escudo del Capitán América. De la nada, algunas personas que no reconoció al instante comenzaron a visitarlo. Solo le bastó una noche para comprender quiénes eran ellos, _los Vengadores_.

No comprendía por qué venían a verle, él era un niño normal. Claro, eso quitando todas las ecuaciones que hizo con Banner. Todavía no olvidaba su expresión cuando le dijo lo que sabía, mucho menos olvidaría que, al otro día, el mismísimo Tony Stark vino a hablar con él. Fue muy divertido, sus tíos no solían comprender las cuentas que él hacía. En cambio, el millonario parecía _hablar su idioma_.

—Eso es genial, hoy te darán el alta. ¿Estás feliz por ello? —sonrió Banner, aunque rápidamente su sonrisa se borró al notar la expresión del castaño— Hey, ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó preocupado, sentándose a un lado del pequeño.

—…ya no los veré —susurró, un nudo formándose en su garganta. Era feliz con todas esas personas. Clint le hablaba sobre arcos, le comentaba de tácticas espías e, incluso, llegó a enseñarle el tipo de flechas que tenía. Incógnito, claro está, en un hospital jamás podría llevar eso.

Suerte y era un espía.

Luego estaba Thor, el cual a pesar de ser demasiado raro, le caía muy bien. Solía contarle historias de Asgard, criaturas sobrenaturales y batallas libradas que le dejaban con una gran sonrisa todo el día. También se encontraba Natasha. Ella al principio parecía distante, incluso llegó a pensar que iba allí por obligación; sin embargo, luego de unos días ésta pareció tranquilizarse, hablando por horas y horas sobre cualquier cosa que cruzara por la mente del pequeño genio. Todavía estaba avergonzado, puesto que en un momento se le escapó decirle _mamá_.

Tampoco olvidaría la expresión que puso la pelirroja ante ello, menos el abrazo tan maternal que le dio.

Le había tomado cariño a Bruce también, era su doctor y, a veces, le traía dulces y hacía ejercicios con él. ¿Y Steve? Steve era la persona que más le alegraba el día con cada visita. Peter le admiraba, era su ejemplo a seguir. Las risas del rubio le parecían una hermosa melodía y cada palabra que decía captaba su completa atención.

No quería dejar de verlos, no quería irse.

—¿Cómo que no nos verás? —Banner pareció confundido con ello, hasta que ató los cabos sueltos. Tony no había dicho nada, Steve tampoco.

Suspiró, esos dos.

—¿Me llevarán a un orfanato? —musitó el castaño, bajando su mirada a sus pequeñas manitos.

—Claro que no —negó al instante, colocando su diestra en el hombro del niño—. ¿Crees que Steve o Tony permitirían eso?

Parker levantó la mirada, algo confundido. ¿Por qué nombraba a ambos? Era cierto que en la mayoría de visitas venían juntos, pero…

 _El amor es libre, Peter._

Las palabras de su tía resonaron en su mente, acompañadas del recuerdo de las miradas de ambos hombres. A pesar de su edad, debía ser demasiado despistado como para no notar el amor que ellos sentían. Y no, Peter era de todo menos despistado.

—… ¿dónde iré? —sus palabras denotaron la curiosidad que sentía, y Bruce no sabía si estaría bien decirle aquello; sin embargo y gracias a Dios, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos enfermeras.

—Bien, corazón. Es hora de ir a casa —sonrió una, acercándose con las ropitas del castaño. Éste frunció el ceño con confusión, ¿a casa? ¿Viviría solo?

—Tranquilo, vendrás conmigo —no era una mentira, después de todo él vivía en la Torre Stark. ¿No?

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron, y no tardó nada en asentir varias veces emocionado. Levantándose como un resorte cooperó con las enfermeras para cambiarse, intentando no quejarse con algunos moretones que parecían no querer irse.

¡Iría con Bruce!

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Banner le dijo que iría con él, no sabía que se refería a la enorme Torre que, en esos momentos, se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos. No estaba comprendiendo nada, y el mayor no parecía querer decir algo al respecto.

Tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron al interior de la _residencia_ , entrando al ascensor para ir al piso más alto.

—Bienvenido, doctor Banner —saludó JARVIS, haciendo que Peter diera un salto del susto.

—No temas, es la inteligencia artificial de Tony —calmó Bruce, sonriendo con ternura al notar que la expresión del menor cambiaba a una intrigada—. Gracias, Jarvis. ¿Se encuentran en casa?

—Así es. El señor Stark y Rogers acaban de llegar de una misión, ¿desea que le informe que usted retiró al _señorito_?

—No, está bien así —negó, se vengaría de ellos por haberlo puesto en un aprieto con el niño.

Jalando la manito de Parker se adentraron al lugar, Clint se mantenía entretenido con un juego virtual de arcos, probando su puntería. Natasha, en cambio, estaba más concentrada en los papeles de misión que le habían llegado aquella mañana. Thor no se veía por ningún lado, y Bruce suponía que se encontraba _atacando_ la cocina.

—Te digo que lo entenderá —Steve reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos ante la terquedad de Tony. Aunque, más bien, eran nervios y lo sabía. _Adorable._

—¡Acaba de quedar solo! ¿Cómo va a entender que…? —calló de golpe, sus párpados abriéndose con fuerza. Peter le observaba desde la entrada con el mismo asombro que él, aún de la mano del Doctor.

—…tarde —rió el Capitán, acercándose a los recién llegados. Se agachó a la altura de Peter, dispuesto a decirle la noticia de la forma más calma posible; sin embargo, no esperó que el castaño se lanzara a sus brazos, rodeándolo en un necesitado abrazo que no dudó en corresponder.

El sollozo que soltó llamó la atención de todos, incluidos los espías y Thor, que dejaron las cosas de lado para ver qué pasaba. Romanoff mordió su labio inferior, conteniéndose para no ir a abrazarlo también. El recuerdo de sus labios murmurando un _mamá_ estaba grabado a fuego en su retina.

—Está todo bien, tranquilo. Estamos contigo —habló en plural, levantándose con el pequeño en brazos. Parker asintió varias veces, sintiendo las manos de Steve limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Bienvenido a casa, guerrero —saludó Thor, acercándose para desparramar los cabellos del niño.

—Hey, él será un arquero —rió Clint, copiando la acción del Dios.

—Silencio, no quieran influenciarlo —les gruñó Natasha, aunque no dudó en extender sus brazos, en un mudo pedido de tomar a Peter. Éste asintió despacito y dejó que la espía lo cargara _—. Bienvenido_ —murmuró en su propio idioma, dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias… —susurró con un fuerte rubor, rodeando el cuello de la mujer. Romanoff le observó unos segundos, y Parker supo qué debía agregar— _Mamá._

—¡Oigan! ¡Yo quiero ser el padre entonces! —se quejó Barton al instante, recibiendo una risa general. Excepto de Tony, el cual le observó feo. Era posesivo, y obviamente, **él** sería su único papá. Con Steve, claro está.

—Bienvenido, pequeño genio —sonrió de lado, apenas había llegado y seguía teniendo puesta su armadura. Incluso Steve vestía las ropas del Capitán América. Aún así, el castaño no pareció sorprenderse por eso, siempre lo supo del rubio—. Y no, Clint no es tu padre, yo lo soy —comentó enfurruñado, en el tono de voz que empleó se notaban los claros signos de celos.

—¿Mis padres? —repitió el niño.

—Nosotros te adoptamos —habló Steve, una mirada llena de ternura solo para el menor.

—Exacto, ahora eres un Stark —olvidando que estaba en _versión Iron Man_ , extendió su brazo derecho para cargar a Peter. Tarde se dio cuenta de ello, y cuando intentó retirar su mano sintió un peso extra. El niño se había subido sobre su extensión metálica, el brillo en sus ojos dejaba ver la admiración en su trabajo.

—¡Eres muy fuerte! —comentó con tal inocencia, que una nueva oleada de pequeñas risas inundó la estancia. Tony, por su parte, sintió su ego inflarse aún más.

—Tus padres son muy fuertes —Thor parecía más que orgulloso de sus compañeros.

—Nosotros seremos tus tíos, para que no nos dejen fuera de la familia —Clint formó una expresión dramática, recibiendo un codazo de Natasha—. ¡Auch! Claro, como te dice mamá —murmuró mañoso.

—¿Quieres morir? —siseó la espía, siendo interrumpida por una fuerte risa infantil. Peter estaba riendo, y las lágrimas de antes en felicidad se convirtieron.

—Papás —habló feliz, tomando el rostro de Tony para dejar un besito en su mejilla—, mamá —le habló a la pelirroja, más que alegre. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Steve, su corazón volviendo a acelerarse—. Gracias —agregó, la vida volvió a sonreírle, a tan corta edad perdió mucho y ganó más. Extrañaría a sus tíos, demasiado; mas con su nueva familia, seguiría adelante, claro que sí.

Peter era inteligente, por ello se esforzaría en no ser un estorbo para sus padres. O eso es lo que él pensaba, ya que los Vengadores podían ser letales cuando querían. Ninguno dejaría que alguien tocara el castaño **, jamás.**

Steve tomó aire para no llorar también, uniéndose al abrazo en el que sus amores se habían juntado. Y, entonces, Parker supo que nada podría ser más perfecto. Siempre quiso conocerlo, siempre quiso saber cómo era. Ahora sabía que las historias que su tío contaba eran verdad, y que el Capitán era mucho más.

Nunca creyó que sería su nuevo papá, mucho menos que su segundo ídolo, Iron Man, también lo sería. Pero no se detendría a pensar en ello, no cuando la persona que siempre admiró le abrazaba con tal calidez.

Peter volvió a reír, era mejor de lo que soñó.


End file.
